


Salty but Sweet

by sendcatnipmadam



Series: Halloween Hearts 2020 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Implied Cannibalism, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendcatnipmadam/pseuds/sendcatnipmadam
Summary: Roxas and Xion have their first kiss, and Xion has a taste of something even better than ice cream.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Halloween Hearts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970770
Kudos: 5





	Salty but Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: As the tags suggest, this story has themes of implied cannibalism and some body horror. Read at your own risk.

When I was first taken up to this tower, I thought there was nothing more beautiful than the bird's eye view, the lush green country side, the sky set in perpetual sunset, dyed in many yellows and oranges. But not this time. Now I've found something...no, _someone_ more beautiful than a sight like that. 

That someone is you. From your golden blonde hair to your sapphire blue eyes to your cheerful smile. The way you carry yourself. So strong. So confident. Yes, you've always been a sight to see, one that I've never grown tired of seeing everyday. If any, I've always wanted to see you more, to take in every single inch of you. 

Even now, as we sit atop this grand clock tower where nothing has changed, I watch you become more beautiful everyday. I am mesmerized by the look you give me, and addicted to the fluttery sensation in my chest that it brings. It draws me closer like a moth to a flame, and I'm unable to pull myself away, not that I want to. Next thing I know your hand slides on top of mine and I lace my fingers with yours without even thinking. The fluttering turns to an ceaseless pounding, and a red hot flame ignites in my cheeks. I look at you again and realize that you feel the same way too, for your rose-tinted cheeks and your soft wide grin tell me all I need to know. 

There is a word for this moment. It doesn't come to mind now, but I'm sure of it. It is what makes me find you so beautiful. It is what makes you greet me with a smile everyday and remain so close to me regardless of what others had said. It is what makes us lean in close, eyes locked and lips puckered before pressing against each other softly. 

And oh, do I not want this feeling to end. 

Your lips taste salty, yet sweet. Not exactly like ice cream, but something softer and richer. Something that I must've known from somewhere but can't put my finger on it. The flavor dances across my tongue and makes me dizzy from the pleasure. When your hand travels up the small of my back, my excitement drives into hyperdrive as you gently push me closer. I press against you harder this time, wrapping my mouth around your bottom lip. How soft and plushy it is, and I can taste more of your salty sweetness. 

We both pull away for a moment to breathe, and I find my mouth watering as my craving grows stronger from the separation. 

_I want more!_ My body screams. _I must have more of your taste!_

Without hesitation, we dove back in, our mouths opening and closing in a repeating rhythm. I feel your tongue slip past my teeth, where the flavor felt like an explosion in my mouth. Lost in the euphoria, I bite down, cleaving your tongue in two. You pull away no doubt from shock, but there is neither a hint of pain nor fear on your face. More of a mild, wide-eyed surprise. I chew the organ as it grew softer in my mouth, savoring its moist, fluffy texture. When I swallow, it feels no different from eating any other kind of food, or perhaps in this case, a freshly baked dessert.

Caramel. You taste like caramel. 

I feel that my mouth is still salivating, an involuntary action that happens whenever I had food. I lick my lips at the sight of you, once again finding myself wanting more of you. You tilt your head in that puppy-like fashion that I came to adore. Then slowly you lift a hand to my face and place a thumb to my lips, prompting to poke through. I open my mouth and let you slide the thumb in. I slowly close my jaw, and just like your tongue I feel your flesh turning soft within my bite, leaving behind a little stump where the thumb was. 

Before you even have the chance to pull away, I grab your wrist and take another bite of your other fingers. Your hand. Your wrist. Your entire arm. Not one moment did you have pain or disgust on your face, only intrigue as I take more of you in. You don't fight. You don't run. It almost seems like you're egging me on to consume your every part. 

And so I do.

Each and every bite became greedier and more ravenous, yet even as your body eventually goes limp, you close your eyes with a relaxed, contented smile as press my lips to your forehead for one last time before eating the last of your remains. 

While taking my last few bites, my teeth chew on something hard and smooth. I pull out to see that it was a blue thalassa shell. Have you been keeping it this whole time? I can't help but feel flattered by how much you seemed to appreciate my gift, holding onto it during your final moments. I pick up the last of your crumbs and frosting, refusing to let even an inch of you go to waste, and lick the shell clean, making sure it would have a pretty shine in the sunlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on impulse after some chatting in a Discord server lol. It's probably the fastest I've ever written


End file.
